


Happily ever after

by Mille_riens



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, SWEET BOYS, disney land, disney!, i honestly don't know If i will ever finish this but hope so, its pretty fluffy though, mentioned anxiety, mentions of self harm, mostly happy, potter family is happy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mille_riens/pseuds/Mille_riens
Summary: Obviously I don't own these character or anything,  JK Rowling is a brilliant author, but common these boys belonged togetherboys go to disneyland where they slowly fall in love, lots of fluff, albus used to self harm and he and scorpius are both struggling after the events of the cursed child.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is good, its my first fan fiction, i just got this idea in my head and it wouldn't leave

“Disney? What Even is that?”

“It's a muggle place, Lily’s dying to go, its about all those movies we watched in the summer. Remember Tangled, Toy Story, Moana? Lily loves the stuff and she's finally convinced dad to bring us. I don't want to go. James is bringing Andie and they're gonna be snogging the whole time, and I don't want to be with Lily for a week in disneyland”

“Oh well since you’re selling it so well, I'm just dying to go” smirked scorpius and albus glared at him.

“oh , shut up”

It had been a week since Albus had gotten the letter from his dad. bursting with excitement about the upcoming family trip to Disney. Albus pretended to be less than thrilled whenever Lily and James put on a disney classic,but he loved it much more than he ever let on. Okay maybe he sang “Let it Go” in the shower, but that was nothing a muffliato couldn't hide and that was something Scorpius could never find out about.

After finding out that James was bringing his girlfriend Andie, the idea of going without Scorp seemed like a nightmare. Albus was ready to beg his parents to let him invite scorpius, but he needn't worry. After asking his parents they said that they had already bought the extra ticket and assumed scorpius would be coming along as long as Draco approved. The prospect of being with his best friend, for a whole week, in the most magical place on earth was almost too much to handle.

“Please Scorpius just ask your dad, it's going to be amazing, It's the most magical place on earth!”

“Albus I hate to break it to you… but we go to hogwarts. School of wizards. It's pretty magical”

Albus flushed, a mix of embarrassment and excitement and failed to respond to that statement.

“But.. Ariel, Belle…”

Okay he seriously needed to tone down this absurd love of princesses, but didn't every teenager dream of a happily ever after with a handsome prince.

Definitely not.

Especially not fifteen year old boys, thought Albus as his blush depend looking away from Scorpius and trying desperately to get the picture of a prince Scorpius out of his head.

Scorpius’ voice ended Albus’ day dream. Albus turned to face the real scorpius in boxer briefs and a gray cotton tee shirt.

“I’ll write a letter to dad in the morning. I'm not sure he’ll love the idea of me being gone for a week especially in muggle disneyland”

A thank you about a million times more excited then it needed to be burst out of Albus’ mouth as he leapt across the room and pulled Scorpius into a bear hug.

xxx

Draco’s reply came that morning at breakfast.

Scorpius,

I received your letter last night amongst a blur of letters of excited Potter practically begging me to allow you to go. I have talked to Harry and Ginny about it. I certainly can't imagine why anyone would want to go to a muggle vacation about muggle movies, so I suppose you’ll have to take lots of pictures and explain it to me when you get back. I mean it, you can go. I want you to write to me everyday though and please don't worry if you want to come home I will pick you up immediately.

And don't worry about me, I know you will but it's not necessary. I will be fine at malfoy manor and will pick you up from the potters on July eighth. Remember your manners and have fun.

Love always,

Dad

“I can't believe it!”

Scorpius’s excited cry echoed throughout the great hal turning more than a few heads. He ducked his head with an adorable blush and whispered to albus

“He's letting me go! Disney here we come!!!”

Xxx

The platform was busy as ever and Scorpius had to hold back from reaching out to grab Albus’ hand as they weaved through the crowd to find the potters.

At last a fire of red was a visible sign of weasleys, and potters and weasleys are never far from each other. Ginny pushed through the crowd and grabed Albus and Scorpius into a huge mama bear hug.

“How are my slytherin boys, excited for the trip?’’

“Can't wait! Thank you for bringing me along Ginny” said Scorpius rubbing his ribs and checking that nothing had been injured in the hug.

Lily came skidding through next with her cat screeching in her arms. Excitement seemed to be bubbling off of her. “DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD!” The voice got louder and louder with every syllable, scorpius would have thought she was angry if not for the huge smile spreading across her dark freckled face. “I can't believe it!” she threw herself into Harry’s arms and he spun her through the air.

“Lily Vanilli” he cried affectionately before kissing her forehead and putting her back on the ground and smiling up as Albus and Scorpius. Every centimeter of his face shone with affection for his son as he pulled him into a tight hug and ruffled his hair. “I swear Albus it's even messier than mine was at your age  
“I'm not sure If I can vouch for that” Said Ginny still holding Lily's hand. Looking at scorpius she stage whispered “I'm sure you’ve seen albus’ morning hair and trust me Harrys everyday hair was worse than that when he was fifteen”

Scorpius went bright red thinking of lazy mornings with Albus, his disastrous hair sticking up adorably, no not adorably scorpius reminded himself… “Oh it's not that bad” he said earning a punch on the shoulder from Albus.

“And where are James and Andie” Said Ginny with a look saying she didn't really want to know where they were or what they were doing but they had better come quick.”

“Probably snogging” Said Lily as she mimed throwing up “Blech”

“Lily” Said Ginny sternly, but anyone could see she was struggling not to laugh as she observed albus and scorpius who both looked disgusted by the idea of James and Andie. They seemingly fully agreed with Lilies statement.

When James and Andie finally emerged it was clear that Lily was correct. James apparently didn't care or was terrible at hiding the fresh hickeys all up his neck. Harry jokingly covered Lily's eyes as albus rolled his. “Well then, if you guys are ready to go” Said Ginny who looked as though she couldn't decide whether to hug james or glare at him, finally deciding to smile at Andie and start assuring everyone towards the exit so they could drive home.

“Sorry Mum prefect duties” snickered James as he pulled Andie into his side. The two were completely inseparable and had been best Friends since first year before they started dating in third year. Personally Albus though it was a bloody miracle that they were only thirteen when they started dating and were still dating in their sixth year.

“Sure thing” said Ginny as she went to help Lily with her suitcase trolley.

“Common” albus whispered excitedly to Scorpius. “Were taking the car home and we're gonna have to get there first if we don't want to sit squished at the back with Lily”

They took off running with James and Andie chasing after them, “No way” shouted James as he began to gain on Albus. “I'm so much taller than you and my legs will be crushed at the back”

Andie went into a full sprint screaming after the boys.

“Wow, they've matured so much over this school year haven't they” Ginny muttered sarcastically to Harry and Lily who laughed along watching the four teenagers tackle each other to avoid sitting squashed in the back seat.

By the time Ginny Harry and Lily got to the car Andie and James were bucked into the middle seats completely refusing to budge and Albus and Scorpius were pouting outside the car. “It's not fair mum he never has to sit in the back.” Albus pouted as scorpius nodded enthusiastic. He wasn't about to argue with ginny but he certainly didn't want to sit in the back with squirming lily and moody Albus.

“Fine” Said Ginny in A voice that shot Daggers Albus James Lily, you’re in the back. Scorpius and Andie are gusts they can sit in the seats with an extra five centimeters of leg room” she said sarcastically.  
“Andies hardly a guest” Albus started before being silenced by his mothers look.

Scorpius sat down and could feel James glare on the back of his neck. He turned around timidly and was met with one of the meanest looks he had ever seen james give. “I can switch with you if you like” he muttered.

“Oh scorpius honey you don't have to” said Ginny turning around to look at him when she saw James look. “James, im warning you. That is not how we act. Im serious all this for a middle seat? We will be home in an hour”

James gruffly apologized to scorpius as even And glared at him. “Sorry James is so childish’’ she apologized to scorpius before giving James a dirty look.

“I’ll switch with you scorpius!” Lily said in a bouncy sweet voice.

“That's okay Lily I didn't need… sure?” scorpius was clearly flustered wich Lily used to her advantage as she kept from her seat and ‘helped’ Scorpius out of his practically pushing him onto abus’ lap as she scored herself a middle seat.

James had turned his glare on to Lily and Scorpius was now much more comfortable sitting next to albus. Sure they were squished into the backseat, but in that moment neither Albus or Scorpius were upset by it.

Finally the car started and as harry struck up conversation with Andie about muggle vehicles Albus found his eyes grow heavy as he rested his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. Scorpius had grown over the year, giving him and Albus a significant height difference. At first Scorpius felt uncomfortable in his own skin, and felt like he never knew just how long his arms were. More and more often he was underestimating his own strength. He got used to hs new height though and loved that his shoulder had become a perfect head rest for Albus’ often tired head.

Scorpius focused back into the conversation and made eye contact with Harry, who smiled at him in the rear view mirror. He felt himself joining albus in sleep. In moments the two boys were fast asleep.

“Ew mum I think albus is drooling” James laughed looking at his brothers half open mouth. Andie and Lily both quickly turned around to see, bumping heads in the middle and laughing before they even saw the drool.

Poor Scorpius, he's gonna need to change his shirt” Lily whispered hardly able to contain her loud laugh that was sure to wake up the boys.

“Let him sleep” said Ginny sternly “and no one tease him, you all know he's sensitive, i'm sure scorpius don't mind, they literally live together at hogwarts i'm sure this isn't the first time.

Lily turned to Andie as if she didn't know “Albus drools every time he sleeps. He just never outgrew it I think.” She said as if she was telling the world's biggest secret.

Ginny looked at the boys happily, thankful that her albus had a friend as sweet, kind, and caring as Scorpius.  
Xxx

When the Car pulled into the potters driveway all the kids were asleep and the sun was beginning to set. James Piggybacked lily into the house as Scorpius, Albus and andie stumbled after him. Ginny and Harry charmed the suitcases to float in after them and walked up the driveway behind their children, arm in arm.

“He looks like he's doing better” said Ginny quietly looking at her youngest son. She watched as albus laughed, his rare laugh that seemed to be reserved only for Scorpius and on a rare occasion Lily or Ginny.

“Yeah” said harry in a low voice interrupting Ginny's thoughts. “I hope he's doing better at least. He said with his sadness reaching his voice as he too watched Albus and Scorpius.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and gave him a reassuring look before leading him into the house.

Xxx

Even though they had only been home for a couple of hours, the entire school year felt like it was fading away

Harry was in the Kitchen cooking chicken Korma with James and Andie who had impressively not snuck off to james room to do god knows what yet.

Ginny was in the living room with Albus, Scorpius and Lily.

“I’m so excited for Disney, mum you don't even know! I want to go on every ride and Al and i are going to meet every princess, right Albus?” Albus went bright red with embarrassment.

“Sure, I guess, If you like I’ll meet them with you” he muttered looking at his hands and trying to avoid scorpius’ eyes.

“ALBUS” Lily cried “Don't tell me you’re embarrassed, anyone who has ever met you knows how much you love a good disney princess” She sang, nudging scorpius. “Whenever he storms off to his room I hear him listening to the tangled soundtrack. His muffliato aren't as good as he thinks…”  
Albus went redder than he thought possible and more then anything wanted to go up to his room and listen to the tangled soundtrack, but he wasn't about to give lily the satisfaction.

“Well, were just going to go upstairs to, uh, unpack. And then pack what we want to bring to disney…” he blushed and grabbed scorpius leading him up the stairs and away from Lily and anymore embarrassing stories she might feel inclined to tell. Slamming the door behind him albus took a deep breath and surveyed the room.

The walls were the same pale blue they had been his whole life, his desk covered in old drawings and unfinished stories. His bad sat in the middle of the room with his soft green gray sheets and his thick green comforter. On his pillow sat his old teddy bear that had once been enchanted to keep him warm at night. The room smelt like home, and it was here that albus felt the most comfortable.

The two boys flopped onto Albus’ bed and were silent for a moment while they caught their breath after running up the stairs.

“So tell me, albus” scorpius began, “which Disney princess is your favourite” He asked sincerely without a hint of mockery.

“Oh shut up” said albus as he turned towards Scorpius on the bed.

“No, real, i'd like to know. I don't really remember all the movies we watched last summer but im sure if you told me a bit about it I would remember. And I don't know why you’re embarrassed, I think movies are so cool even if they are muggles.” Scorpius rambled.

“It's not that its muggle, it's just, uh, I don't know. The princesses are like, little muggle girl things, so I don't like them much. Or I shouldn't like them much. Lily thinks it's hilarious, sometimes I have to convince her to watch tangled with me. That's my favourite one. With rapunzel and Flynn Rider and Pascalls the little chameleon. It's got good songs too. My favourite is the love song Rapunzel and Flynn sing in the boat, while the lanterns float all around them. It's so pretty I just can't even.” Albus got more and more excited as he spoke, his face completely lighting up. “Sorry, I know it's not that interesting, i can just..”

“Its okay, I like hearing about the things you like”

Albus blushed lightly and closed his eyes thinking about all the amazing movies he and scorpius needed to watch together. After looking for scorpius’ reassuring look, albus went into a long summary of everything about disney tangled and what parts were his favourites and how much he loved Flynn/Eugene.

Xxx


	2. On our way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the way to disney!  
> Scorpius and Ginny talk, some mentions of Anxiety and rough times, If you don't want to read it please skip it. Also if anyone sees anything that Should be doing better please let me know. I hope this is good...

After dinner, a game of exploding sap and plenty of butterbeer the family began heading off for bed. First Lily assured up the stairs by an equally tired Harry, quickly followed by James and Andie. Ginny sat and talked with the boys until albus looked ready to drop before they two headed off for bed. 

“Sorry Scorp, I forgot to get mum to transfigure you a bed earlier, I can take the floor if you like” mumbled albus as he stumbled into his room, having no real intention of sleeping on the floor. 

“S’okay, it’s not like we haven't shared before, just don't go drooling on me again.” Scorpius joked, a light smile playing across his lips. After the debacle with the time turner the two boys had clung to each other and it was months before they had started sleeping in their respective beds. Even throughout fifth year it wasn't uncommon for one of the boys to slip into the other's bed on particularly rough nights. 

Scorpius went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth and by the time he returned Albus was completely sprawled across the bed fast asleep. Scorpius considered moving albus over and getting into bed, but he didn't want to disturb Albus and instead went downstairs to Ginny, seeking hot chocolate. He tiptoed down the stairs so as to not wake up anyone and walked into the cosy living room where Ginny had already set up muggs of hot chocolate and was currently curled up on the couch reading.  
“Albus taking up the whole bed again?” she asked with a laugh as she scooted over to make room for scorpius on the couch. The two had begun the hot cocoa tradition over christmas of Scorpius’ third year, when he had slept over on boxing day after the first christmas without his mum. Albus had been kind and patient with him, but i was hard to know what Scorpius was experiencing when the only loss Albus had ever felt first hand was the old family cat. Cats and Mothers really aren't comparable. Scorpius couldn't fall asleep that night and had snuck downstairs long after albus had fallen asleep with the intention of flooring home where he could cry in peace. He would send albus a letter later explaining. Ginny had been reading in the living room and was immediately filled with sympathy and sadness upon seeing how lost Scorpius looked. She asked him if he would like to go home, saying that she was sure albus would understand. When Scorpius’ words got caught in his throat and the tears began to fall, she held him close and conjured up a cup of hot chocolate for him. 

After telling him about her experience losing Fred and telling him every reassuring word she knew Scorpius fell asleep on the couch with his head in her lap and Ginny wrote to Draco explaining what had happened and asking if he wished to join the potters for breakfast in the morning before taking Scorpius home. 

Since that night, whenever Scorpius slept over at the potters he and Ginny would drink hot chocolate together and talk about all the things Scorpius needed to get out, as well as little things, like their favourite jams and pies and making fun of Harry and Albus. 

“How are you doing?” ginny asked as Scorpius sank into the couch beside her, tucking his feet under her blanket and reaching towards the coffee table for his mug of hot chocolate. 

“Im good, I think.” He took a quiet breath and a sip of his hot chocolate before continuing. “The last few months have been hectic with owls and all, but I know I did fine, and albus too. He was stressing but i'm sure he did well. And he made it through every exam, it was good for him, not having to write in the great all, i think it took away a lot of the stress. We wrote ours up in mcgonagall's office, i'm sure you heard. It was better that way. Still stressful though, I cried writing my history of magic exam because I didn't know the answer to the first question.” 

“Oh, Scorpius, Its okay to be stressed for Exams I know I was. Were you okay though after the first question?” Ginny asked, more caring then concerned. Test anxiety was nothing new to her having raised Albus, but that still didn't mean it was something she liked. 

“Yeah, it was okay after that, felt a bit silly to have cried over it..” 

“It's not silly” Ginny said reassuringly taking another sip of her hot chocolate and facing Scorpius. “How, how is albus doing, he doesn't say much in his letters and I just, I just want to be sure things are getting better not worse.” She spoke carefully, not wanting to reveal to Scorpius how worried she and Harry were, it would be unfair to burden Scorpius with their stress as well. 

“He's doing better, he doesn't talk about it much, but I know he hasn't hurt himself since before easter and he’s started drawing on his hands and wrists whenever he feels like he might want to hurt himself again. Its happening less and less too. He talks to me more, when he's having a bad day” Scorpius murmurd, feeling tears begin to sting as he thought back to the past years and what he and Albus had gone through together. 

Ginny pulled him into a hug, wiping his cheeks before tears fell and leaned her head down gently on his forehead “Im glad he has a friend like you scorpius, you mean the world to him you know. And the world to me and harry, and lily, even james through he’d never say it. You’re nothing but kind and pure” She said pulling away and taking the final sip of her hot chocolate. 

“Thank you” whispered scorpius, though Ginny could hear it perfectly in the silent house. 

“Now, Scurry upstairs and get some sleep, i’ll put away these cups and go to bed soon too” Ginny said ushering Scorpius up the stairs. 

Scorpius tiptoed up the potters carpeted staircase and slipped quietly into albus’ room before collapsing onto the bed curling up and placing his ice cold feet against Albus’ burning legs. Sighing as heat transferred to his body and fading off into a gentle sleep next to his best friend. 

Xxx

Albus woke up first, stretching out his legs and turning over to face Scorpius. He watched as Scorpius’ chest rose and fell and as his eyelashes fluttered showing signs that scorpius would soon wake. He looked calmer in sleep, thought Albus. Albus lay facing scorpius and watching his face (In a totally usual best friend way, am I right) until two actual blocks of ice touched his legs and he let out the most high pitched shriek, rivaled only by lily's screams when she saw her favourite brother Teddy. Scorpius woke up with a start jerking his entire body and sitting straight up. 

“Are you alright?” he asked breathing heavily 

“Yeah, fine, your toes were just so cold” said Albus with a sheepish grin 

“Really..” said Scorpius in a voice of mock suspicion before putting his ice cold feet right onto albus’ belly. “How cold would you say” he smirked

“Utterly freezing, completely frozen, honestly i’d ask if you were a vampire, but I can imagine vampires eat as many pepper imps as you do” Albus laughed “How are they so cold, Honestly we slept in the same bed, im burning hot, and you are a complete utter frozen popsicle.” Albus was hardly exaggerating, scorpius’ feet were like ice, but he wasn't about to complain. He took scorpius’ feet in his hands and placed them in between his calves, warming them with his skin. Then facing Scorpius, their noses almost touching he smiled, his laughing smile, and fought back the urge to pull Scorpius into a tight hug. “Better?” he asked raising his eyebrows at scorpius. 

“Better” 

The two boys shared a knowing look and Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again and looking deep into Albus’ green eyes. 

“GOODMORNING” cried Lily at the door, not bothering to knock before barging right in and throwing herself in between the boys on the bed, quickly getting herself under the warm covers. “Are you excited or what! Dads making breakfast and then we're gonna get ready to go, andie and Jaimie aren't up yet, and truthfully I don't want to go in their alone, so i settled for the lesser evil, how are you too? Oh and mum says to call draco before we go.” finally out of breath lily gasped for air seemingly ready to continue before Albus cut her off. “Goodmorning yourself, now have you no idea of personal space, seriously lils you didn't even knock” Albus said in mock annoyance flicking lily on the nose. 

Scorpius watched the way albus was treating lily, and was suddenly struck with how much he wished he had siblings of his own, malfoy manor could be lonely, especially after Astoria had passed. He tried to push the sadness of his face as he made eye contact with Albus again. 

Albus looked at his friend in concern, wanting to reach out and ask, but not while Lily was here to watch, instead he flashed Scorpius a concerned look and pushed himself and lily off the bed before racing her downstairs ushering Scorpius to follow. 

Albus raced down the stairs and slid across the wooden floors in his sock feet crashing into Harry as he made his way into the kitchen. 

“Good morning!” Said harry brightly, taking advantage of the crash ton pull his son into a tight hug. Scorpius stood beside them, not really sure where to look, or wether or not to say anything, when Lily tugged his arm and led him to the table where piles of breakfast were waiting to be eaten. The spread was almost as good as at hogwarts and Scorpius knew for a fact that Harry’s scones were the second best in the world (Molly had taught him to make them, and still refused to tell Harry her secret ingredient making hers slightly better) `Scorpius pulled his plate while Harry and Albus made there way to the table. 

“Excited to get going boys?” asked Harry as he took himself a portion of eggs. 

“Yes!” said albus who had given up on containing his excitement, “do you think we’ll have time to go on rides tonight when we get there?” 

“The plane takes nine hours, and were leaving at ten, so we probably won't get to disney until after dinner, but I checked the website and parks are open until eleven tonight, so i'm sure you guys can get on a couple of late night rides. 

Xxx

After James and Andie woke up and the drive to the london airport, and harry potentially obliviating the security woman who refused to let them take liquids past security, the potter family was finally waiting for their flight. 

“How many more seconds” asked lily looking bored and glum, as she watched the time pass on Harry's wrist watch. 

“It shouldn't be much longer” ginny said as she checked her purse for everyone's passports for the thousandth time. A second later the boarding call sounded and the potters made their way to the back of the line. The potters boarded the plane and found their seats, Albus Scorpius and Lily sat together in a three with albus in the middle. Albus and lily did up their buckles and Albus began taking out his headphones when he looked over to see a struggling scorpius, he was watching the seat belt with fear and seemed to have not touched it yet. Meeting Albus’ eyes, he blushed in embarrassment “I dont get it” he said quietly so that Albus could hardly hear. “Whats it for, and how do you put it on” 

“It's for safety, like in cars” Said Albus trying exceptionally hard not to laugh at his friend 

“Why doesn't it go over my shoulder then, they do in cars…” 

“Its okay, im not really sure myself. I can buckle it for you and show you how to tighten it and how to undo it if you like…” 

Scorpius nodded and closed his eyes suddenly feeling stressed out about this whole adventure. 

“Hey, hey, its okay dont worry” Reassured Albus, sensing Scorpius’ nervousness. He reached over and took both end of the buckle slotting it together and pulling the other side so that it would be tight enough. “That's, not too tight is it?” he asked as scorpius opened his eyes and shook his head to say that it was fine. “And look, to u do it you just pull this up, it's easy” Albus guided Scorpius’ slender finders and showed him how to work the seat belt before sitting back up into his seat and smiling reassuringly at scorpius. 

“Sorry” Scorpius murmured feeling embarrassed about how simple it was 

“Don't worry about it!” Albus shot scorpius a winning smile and turned towards lily who was offering them licorice. 

They looked out the window as the plane took lift off and then took out albus’ old laptop and began to watch disney movies to ‘prepare’ for the trip. “Can we watch cinderella, please please please” begged Lily, who had forced Albus to watch Cinderella about seven times over the last break. 

“Honestly i’d rather die” Albus drawled “Lets watch Alice in wonderland” Suggested Albus, he really didn't want to watch a romance movie with scorpius, for reasons he definitely wasn't going to think about. 

“No.” Lily was definite, “alice in wonderland has no good songs” 

“Fine, lets let scorpius decide then, if all you want is cinderella wich for the record does not have the best songs ever, either…” said Albus even though he knew all the words to “A dream is a wish your heart makes” 

“Okay, but I don't really know, like, uh” said scorpius as lily pushed the dvd binder towards him. 

“What about this, it looks cute” said Scorpius as he pointed to a cute elephant dvd, before looking up and seeing Lily and albus’ look of disgust. 

“Yeah it's fucking terrible” said lily without emotion 

“Trust me scorpius you don't want to watch that” Said albus thinking of how upset he was at the loss of dumbo's mom, and then something hit him, or lily hit him as well as a sudden realization. Almost every disney movie included a missing or dead mother, which albus really didn't want to make scorpius watch. He and Lily share a desperate look as scorpius picked up bambi. 

“Okay, nevermind scorpius, lets just watch this said albus grabbing peter pan and sticking it in the disk drive. 

“Okay…” said scorpius, who was confused but quickly forgot as the screen entranced him. The muggle moving pictures, never failed to amaze him. How could they do it without magic, and how did it all fit on one little piece of plastic. 

After watching Aristocats, monsters inc, and atlantis, albus had fallen asleep, and lily was desperately hungry. “Want to come get sandwiches with me?” she asked scorpius, already getting out of her seat. 

“Sure!” he said brightly ready to stretch his legs. Scorpius climbed over a sleeping albus and tucked a stray piece of hair tickling across albus’ face, behind his ear. He and Lily walked past James and Andie, who were cuddling disgustingly according to lily, and stopped at ginny and Harry's seats.

“Did you pack sandwiches mum?” asked lily excitedly 

“Yep they're in this bag, in the red cooler. The enchanted bag, opened up to be completely huge and it took at least ten minutes to find the cooler. 

“Seriously mum, how much stuff do you think were gonna need, is this honestly your entire closet?, okay this is where I draw the line, you packed scuba gear? Why?” finally after commenting on everything inside the suitcase earning several stares from nearbuy passengers, lily found the cooler and took out two sandwiches. 

“Get one for albus too, honey” said ginny, who didnt need to look up to see that Lily had neglected to grab three. 

Lily and Scorpius walked back to their seats where they found Albus has lay his head down across scorpius seat Lily moved to wake him but Scorpius stopped her and gently lifted albus’ head placing it back down on his lap. “I’ll wake him if he starts drooling” said Scorpius Laughing, but for now I think we should just let him sleep and eat our sandwiches. 

“Sure, sure, sure” said Lily, with a knowing look “but if he doesnt wake up soon, i'm eating his sandwich. 

He didn't wake up, and Lily greatly enjoyed his sandwich before she left to bother Ginny. 

Scorpius fell asleep running his hands through Albus’ hair and they didn't wake up until the plane landed. 

Scorpius helped Albus get his stuff down from the overhead bins and the two quickly followed the rest of the potters off the plane. Albus reached for scorpius’ hand in the busy airport, holding uncomfortably tight as he felt the stress of the airport. He didn't let go until they were in the taxi driving to their hotel in disney. When they finally arrived it was after dinner time, but the kids all set out to ride the teacups as it was the ride Lily was most looking forward too. On the way to the ride Albus explained that it was based off the tea party in alice in wonderland, Scorpius had still not seen the movie, but he could remember reading the book as a kid. 

Waiting in line took almost an hour and James was getting bored fast. 

“Seriously Lily, it's not even gonna be that good of a ride, lets just go back” he practically begged though no one was listening “Please, Andie, Please, common back with me lets get food or something.” He pulled on her arm like a small child begging to go home. 

“Are you an actual child?!?” Andie asked, lightning shooting from her eyes, “Shut the fuck up and come hold my hand, I want to be excited” she said, mocking james pouting face before pulling him close and letting him rest his chin on her shoulder.e pouted before making eye contact with Albus, and smirked making a show of glancing towards Scorpius, who was distracted talking to Lily. Albus blushed and Flipped JAmes off, to which he responded by sticking his tongue out at Albus and turning to kiss Andies neck. 

Albus looked away and looked back at Scorpius, feeling love rise to his chest as he watched him and Lily talk about Alice in Wonderland. His eyes lingered a second too long on Scorpius, watching his eyelashes flutter. Scorpius looked up towards Albus, smiling as he watched Albus’ blush. Albus played with his sleeves nervously and stepped over to join Lily and Scorpius, brushing his hand against scorpius’ thigh. He smiled smugly too himself as a blush painted itself across Scorpius’ pale face and down his neck to his shirt. 

“Scorpius, are you quite alright?” Asked Lily, “You’ve gone all red, is it the sun, would you like some of my water?” Lily reached into her purse producing a water bottle that was definitely too large to fit inside without magic. 

“LILY!” Albus cried swatting her arm and then whispering “People will stare, you can't show magic!” 

“Albus, anyone who is staring, is staring because you’re making a scene, because i'm exceptionally hot, or because they are trying to figure out who is the third wheel between you me and Scorpius” She said cheekily, mocking albus and watching for a reaction out of either boy. “Oblivious, exactly what I thought” She said cryptically flipping her hair across her shoulder and gagging at james before laughing with Andie. 

Albus glared after her, praying that his thoughts were not written obviously across his face, and thanking merlin that Scorpius wasn't a legilimens. He needed a second to get his thoughts together. Albus had known he wasn't straight for a while. But his thoughts had mainly been reserved for little crushes on famous muggles, he had often let his mind wander thinking about Troy Bolton, but this was new. Liking someone he knew. He frowned thinking it was nearly impossible that Scorpius would ever like him back, he wasn't even gay. Then again Albus had ever told Scorpius he was gay, so it wasn’t impossible that Scorpius was also in the closet. Besides he wasn't even sure if he liked Scorpius. 

“Whats a third Wheel?” confused Scorpius, interrupted Albus’ thoughts 

“It's like when people are going on dates and another friend tags along, people probably think that i'm tagging along with you and Lily” Albus explained, frowning at the picture of Lily and Scorpius in his head. Ok he definitely likes Scorpius. 

“Oh” the look of confusion on Scorpius’ face only deepened. “Me and Lily arent dating though, I like her but definitely not in that way” 

“Yeah I know that, but everyone else doesnt, I dont know, Lily was kidding anyway, she's just looking for reactions” Albus explained hastily. 

Scorpius looked at him with concern, confused about Albus’ sudden mood swing. He loved Albus, but happy Albus was definitely more fun to be around then moody Albus. “Are you okay?” he asked carefully watching as Albus’ fingernails began to dig into his skin. 

“Yeah.. fine” Albus took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before masking his face with a forced smile “Look the lines moving up we should get on next” he said trying to divert the attention form himself. 

All Five of them piled into a pink teacup, James immediately tried to spin the wheel in the middle before claiming it was jammed. “It wont let us move until the ride starts love”, said Andie leaning in to kiss James nose. Albus frowned at the show of affection and turned to Scorpius. 

“Ready!?” he asked unable to contain his excitement. 

“Yes! A little nervous but mostly excited” Said Scorpius as he looked at everything at once trying to take it all in. 

The ride started slowly but was quickly moving faster and faster. Scorpius grabbed Albus’ hand as james began to spin their individual teacup as fast as he could. “Are you okay?” Alus asked, looking down at their intertwined hands. Scorpius only held on tighter. The spinning tea cup was pushing Scorpius against Albus’ side and soon he found Albus’ head borrowing against his side. Scorpius looked across the tea cup at James, trying to understand the smirk playing across his mouth. Andie looked at them and smiled softly before reaching out to help James and lily spin the teacup faster and faster. The faster the ride went, the closer Albus and Scorpius seemed to be pressed together, but neither minded as they too reached out to spin the ride. 

When the ride was finally over, all five teenagers piled out of the cup and began walking slowly, dizzily back to the hotel. Lily could hardly stand, or so she was saying, and let James carry her piggy back, all the way to the hotel.


End file.
